Joyride
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "When you looked at it, they were still kids in the end." - Kokonoe was rightfully scared about taking the next step so quickly, but something in her heart told her it was the right choice (My Second Lemon!) (Oneshot!)


(A/N) Now, that's certainly embarrassing :O

First, someone I know at school finds out about my fics. Now, I like to distance my online and social life, but it got even worse when it turns out they'd read my first Lemon, "The Next Step".

... And they requested I make another one! D:

I'm a polite fellow, so I obliged! With that, we get my second Lemon fic starring Kokonoe and Ragna :/

Oh, and this is technically part of my fanfiction "Shaky Foundations", coming in between the last chapter and the epilogue :P

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a sort of OOC Ragna, a terrible pun in the title, British English, awkward sexual tension, and an even more awkward sex scene between a cat and a demon... Kind of like my first lemon :P

**Chapter 6.5: Joyride**

The only sound in the living room was the gentle ticking of the clock, the two beings seated there resting in a serene, calm atmosphere. It'd been at least twenty minutes since they last spoke, the duo having settled with relaxing on the sofa, their own auras of warmth shielding them from the chilly air of the outside world.

While Ragna the Bloodedge certainly seemed content, Kokonoe herself was having a bit of a quandary. The two had been confessed lovers for around three months now, though they were yet to go public with their relationship. Ragna worried over what would happen if the many mercenaries and bounty hunters that relentlessly sought the price on his head found of their love and started targeting her, so it was unlikely that they could ever reveal their feelings to others.

Ragna was a big help in the lab, even with his lack of smarts. He did a large amount of grunt-work willingly and enthusiastically in exchange for shelter, an agreement that Sector Seven gladly approved of. Beyond that, he lived with her in her small flat-like home stuck on the edge of the laboratory, acting like the perfect husband.

_Pity that they weren't married yet._

Kokonoe really wanted to take the next step, but in the end it appeared both she and he were far too nervous to go beyond the simple holding of hands and quick kisses when no one was looking. Not only did she want to marry the man she loved, oh heavens no...

"I think we should have a child..."

Kokonoe let that hang in the air for a moment, noticing that Ragna didn't react for a good few seconds.

_Tick... Tock..._

_Tick... Tock..._

"... Are you sure that's really a good idea?" He asked, genuine concern evident in his red & green eyes. Kokonoe cast her eyes down low, the awkward air in the room growing thicker every second.

"... Yeah..." She replied unconvincingly. Ragna frowned, his arm reaching out to pat her pink head comfortingly, like a father encouraging their son.

_She _hated_ it when he did that._

"There's a lot of planning involved when it comes to children, Koko. With the type of work you and I do, are you sure we'd have enough time to even raise a kid?" He inquired, bringing his head down to catch her sight. They locked eyes, a faint redness filling the girl's cheeks.

"... If we..." Kokonoe started. Ragna stopped her as she paused, continuing to list his worries.

"Then there's the financial side of things, since we'd have an additional mouth to feed and all the gear needed to raise the little rascal. Not to mention that you'd have to go out of work for nearly a year in maternity."

"... I could..." Kokonoe tried again, yet still Ragna hadn't finished.

"And your job's important to you, isn't it? Your colleagues need someone smart yet strict around to keep them in line, on the ball eh?"

"... It is..."

"What abo-"

Kokonoe pulled out a rather large lollipop from under her sleeve, tore off the wrapping and shoved it into Ragna's mouth. The large sweet completely stopped him for speaking, degenerating his words to murmurs and grunts.

"Hmph, you could've just said no." She grumbled. Ragna would've probably surrendered at that point a few years ago and partaken in the taste of the treat he'd been offered, but the last few months had certainly changed him for the better.

"That's not what I mean." He pulled the lollipop out, idly noticing the love-heart shape of the strawberry-flavoured sweet.

_Cute._

"Yeah yeah, I get you." Kokonoe sighed, not realising how bad she was at lying. She got up to leave, only to stop and turn a moment later.

"... That's actually my favourite flavour, can I have that back?"

"... It's just been in my mouth." Ragna bluntly replied, sounding a bit more hostile than he originally intended. Flinching, Kokonoe clicked her fingers to signal the end of the discussion and left the room once more.

The younger Ragna would've likely pursued her, escalating the already tense situation to breaking point. Alas, in the last three months both she and he had matured to a shocking degree. He'd always heard that settled down couples go through a process like this, and that in some ways it was part of the journey of growing up.

_Because when you looked at it, they were still kids in the end._

Barely months ago they were at each other's throats, mocking one another for the slightest mistake and awkwardly reacting to the most simple of social situations. They were certainly more adult and cultured than they once were, but they still had a long way to go.

He let her leave to calm down, the creaks of the floorboards indicating that she'd gone to bed. Looking back at the exchange, she had every right to be irritated at him.

_A child, hmm?_

_A little Ragna, or a little Kokonoe?_

_Perhaps that was the next stage in their maturity?_

X

Kokonoe irritably sulked to bed. Undressing to change into her nightgown, she couldn't help but notice her reflection in the mirror.

Recently her girlish body had been changing into that of a woman. Her frame had curved to a more feminine shape, her breasts had grown ever so slightly, and she generally looked more mature than she did months before.

With a pout, her hands took a firm hold of her lacklustre bosom. While they certainly felt larger, they were still nothing compared to the other girls she knew.

Well, at least she had _something_ there now.

_Though she looked more like a budding teenager than an adult._

Staring at the two fuzzy ears that indicated her non-human status, Kokonoe considered how her approach to life had changed over the last few months. Perhaps she should stop trying to be so mature, and instead lay back and calm down?

Often she noticed other girls, some of them older than her, acting childishly and endearingly. They usually seemed to live much happier lives than her, even if they were total fools.

Bringing her hands up shyly, she experimentally held them up on her head in lightly clenched fists.

_This is ridiculous._

"... Nya." She mewed bluntly, cocking a leg. "Nyaaa?~"

Glowing red with the realisation of how stupid what she was doing looked, she stopped.

_... Why in god's name did she just do that?_

Quickly clothing herself, Kokonoe removed her trusty glasses and set them on the bedside. With a sigh of disappointment, she slipped under the covers, the chill of the pillow welcoming her into its embrace as she curled up for warmth.

She'd never been a fan of sleeping alone, having spent many a day in her childhood sleeping alongside her parents. Even when she was eleven, she still missed having someone with her.

_He was completely right._

_They just weren't ready for that yet._

Kokonoe didn't know what fuelled her desire to have a child, though she'd noticed it as a bothersome itch in the brain a few years ago. It must've been some sort of womanly drive, because recently it really started to interrupt her thinking process.

She remembered when she went out from the lab to grab some supplies a few weeks ago that she found herself staring through a clothes shop window, some sort of deal on children's clothing taking place. Another time she found herself itching to purchase a guide on child-rearing at the local used books store.

Hell, she'd almost leapt at the opportunity to babysit for a work colleague last Saturday!

That was one thing, but at the same time she really wished to take her relationship with Ragna to the next level.

_The biggest step._

And to be honest?

She was scared.

She'd never been with someone before, never felt these feelings for another. She'd only had her first kiss three months ago, essentially ninety days. Did most people's relationships advance this quick, or was she just being foolish?

Ragna didn't seem to be too concerned about it, externally at least. He was entirely content with where they were now; a youthful school couple cheekily sharing a kiss at break time.

He was being mature about it.

_She was just being childish._

_Selfish._

Kokonoe felt angry for some reason, not at Ragna but her own foolishness. She clenched onto her pillow grumpily, her small fist stretching the fabric to its very limits.

The door quietly opened at that moment, the silhouette of a tall man indicating that it was Ragna. Still wide awake, Kokonoe feigned unconsciousness and closed her eyes. She heard the door close, followed by the rustling of clothing as he changed for bed. Finally, she felt the bed bend downward with a creak as he joined her under the covers, facing towards her.

Perhaps it was out of protest, but for some reason Kokonoe was compelled to turn away from him. She rolled around lazily, still trying to present herself as asleep as she faced away towards the bedside table.

Not a word was traded.

The only sound was the soft breaths of the large man and the petite woman.

And the clock of course.

_Tick... Tock..._

_Tick... Tock..._

More rustling.

Ragna turned around under the covers only to find that Kokonoe had scooted to the edge of the bed angrily, not wishing to speak to him. With a sigh, he went against her desires.

"Hey, Kokonoe..."

She didn't reply.

"I know you're awake, you never sleep that close to the edge."

"Y-You just woke me up." She stuttered quickly, starting before he'd even finished the word 'edge'.

"Listen, I've thought about what you said earlier, about..." He fell silent, his mind coming to terms to what he was about to say. "About having kids."

Kokonoe didn't turn but her small cat ears twitched, visibly interested in hearing what he had to say.

"I'm pretty sure Tager would gladly lend us support, he already knows about us anyway." He said, a small smile slowly revealing itself in a curl. "And I think we can both agree that Jubei will help us."

He moved up closer, wrapping his arms around her stomach and gently holding her close.

"So maybe we should... Well... Y-You know..." He whispered, his veil of confidence finally faltering. Kokonoe spun herself around slowly, finding herself nose-to-nose with the man of her dreams.

Her lover.

And soon to be a father.

"... If it's okay with you." Kokonoe mumbled quietly, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

Ragna took this as a go ahead, and let his fingers get to work. His hands slowly crawled up from her sides and began to fondle her small breasts, rubbing and massaging them with a firm gentleness unique to him. It was an interesting and unfamiliar sensation for Kokonoe, causing her to moan ever so softly from the pleasure that she felt. Wishing to recompense him for his kindness, she stealthily reached down and began to stroke his groin with lithe fingers. She didn't really know if what she was doing felt pleasurable for him, but a swift intake of air and the instinctive reddening of his face proved that he was indeed enjoying this as much as she was.

Realising how precariously perched they were at the bed's edge, Ragna pulled back to give Kokonoe more room. She'd barely had enough time to scoot closer before he had pushed her onto her back and clambered atop her, his hands splayed across the mattress and his body looming over her powerfully. Kokonoe inadvertently tensed up and closed her eyes, giving Ragna an opening to lean in and kiss her passionately. Spittle spread across their lips as their tongues flailed against one-another in a lusty clash, Ragna continuing to play with his lover's breasts, using one arm to keep himself balanced and the other to partake in this activity. Kokonoe's moans from the feeling blended in with the sounds of their lovemaking, the kiss quickly degenerating into a luscious deathmatch.

Eventually the kiss broke, the two gasping for air. As marvellous as the exchange had been, the two knew that it was only the beginning, and that the next step was going to take a substantial amount of bravery to undertake. Staring into each other's eyes, Kokonoe nodded nervously to signal her readiness. Ragna slowly lowered his bottoms, embarrassed to reveal himself to her in such a way. However, the look in her eyes showed that she was in no way concerned about such trivial things.

He awkwardly angled himself to commence the act, only for Kokonoe to call out in protest.

"W-Wait..." She mumbled fearfully, her body visibly shaking. Ragna's worry and protective instincts were visible in seconds, his free hand shooting out to hold her cheek.

"What's wrong? Should we stop?" He asked selflessly, not at all worried about the missing of such an experience and more concerned about his lover's health. She shook her head and looked away, crimson to the point that it overpowered the royal red of the bed covers.

"I... C-Can I be..." She stuttered. "... On top...?"

It's not that she feared the inexperience of Ragna, or that he'd go too fast. Far from it: She trusted him with all of her heart. But at the same time she wished to have some control over the situation, hopefully to make the experience better for the both of them.

That, and she felt that Ragna deserved this much at least. He should just sit back, relax, and leave the work to her.

_He'd always given his all for her._

Awkwardly he complied, rolling off her and sitting up at the head of the bed. Kokonoe crawled towards him moments later, sitting on his lap and straddling him erotically.

She could feel him pressing against her.

She gulped, her hands reaching to raise her nightgown.

_This was it._

She pushed her weight down gently at first, letting him slide into her wet and lubricated sex. She felt a small feeling of unfamiliarity and discomfort, but not enough to throw her off course. Continuing she found it increasingly difficult, as if she was becoming tighter the further she went. Eventually, she realised that she'd come to a stop.

_The last barrier._

Her brow sweating profusely, she looked up to the man in front of her. His fingers were interlocked with hers firmly, his full support and comfort being given to her. She could feel his thumbs idly stroking her hands, doing what they could to help her pull through.

She pressed down quickly with all her weight, launching a sharp stab of pain through her entire body. It felt as if she had been torn in half by a pair of flaming fists, and her scream of agony surely punctuated this.

Reacting instantly, she tore her fingers from Ragna's grasp and instead wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him in pain. He reacted just as quickly, coiling his own arms around her waist and massaging her back soothingly in an embrace. Resting her head against his shoulder, he whispered into her ear soothingly.

"Shhh... You were brave, _so brave_..." He quietly comforted, Kokonoe's eyes watering and her button nose sniffling. Her trembling soon began to subside, the warmth of her tears drying up as a trickle of red ran down her leg.

Silence filled the air.

"... Can we... Wait... J-Just for a bit..." She asked, half of the sentence muffled by her resting against him. He agreed and held her warmly, letting her calm down in the quiet of the night air.

They didn't say anything for quite some time, neither really having anything to say. Kokonoe spent the time repeating what Ragna had just said to her moments ago.

"_You were brave, so brave."_

To think that hours ago, she thought this would never happen. Here she was coiled in her true love's arms, having just lost her virginity to him. It was his first time too, she could tell from his clumsiness.

... Not to insult him or anything, he was doing much better than she was.

"Hey, Ragna..." She began, raising her head to look him in the eye. "... Can we... Kiss?"

"... Kiss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Kokonoe pouted sulkily, looking away from him.

"What's wrong with that? Just... A little kiss..." She whispered timidly.

Ragna smiled warmly at such an innocent and endearing proposal coming from the pink haired Professor. Leaning in to plant a polite and tender kiss to her lips, Kokonoe pursed her own and braced herself. It was soft, full of love and care and completely lacking in the ferocious, animalistic lust that their previous kiss had possessed.

Pulling back seconds later, Ragna noticed the small, cheeky smile that filled Kokonoe's features. She'd grown to adopt a rather cute smile of the past few months, once looking rather awkward pulling a grin when she was happy. Looking down shakily, Kokonoe curled her toes.

The pain had calmed down somewhat.

Time to continue.

Grabbing Ragna by the shoulders, Kokonoe began the slow and arduous journey of rising from her current position. Having grown accustomed to his presence inside her, she felt a strange sense of emptiness as his length slowly pulled out of her body. The soreness had weakened significantly, though she was still highly discomforted by what little her numb body could feel. Ragna wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached his very tip, before plunging back down once more. She repeated this action multiple times, the numbness slowly but surely turning into a pleasurable sensation.

Then she began to moan.

The warmth and wetness of her body was caressing for Ragna, teasing him and sending a spike of pleasure down his spine. Every time she moved, a different feeling seized him. Yet every time it was enjoyable, and he could tell from the fluttering of her eyelids that Kokonoe was enjoying it as much as he was.

Eventually she leant against his shoulder once more, tears of joy and ecstasy trickling down her cheeks as her pelvis began to hasten its thrusts. Ragna had to admit, she was going much faster than he expected, and his balance began to suffer. All it took was a sharp spike of pleasure in the both of them for Ragna to fall back, his body laid in a supine form as Kokonoe mindlessly continued to a beat. Her hips bucked back and forth whilst her arms wrapped around his body, her nails digging into his back for a purchase and her body acting as if she was in the heat. He thrust back rapidly, heightening the pleasure tremendously.

"Ruh... Rug-nuh..." She slurred, her face filled with lust. Her moans and his groans were practically in unison, the two nearing breaking point. They didn't fear what was coming, leaning forward to let their tongues dance within the confines of their lips once more as it began.

Ragna knew the feeling, but it wasn't something he'd call familiar. The characteristic tightness filled his body, his back arching as the release came. In five spurts of pleasure and ecstasy, their liquids mixed within the white-stained walls of her sex. Kokonoe fell limply against him, her head resting against his chest as a trickle of his seed slid down her thigh, escaping from where they were joined.

The two surrendered to the allure of slumber moments later.

X

It wasn't that long until the two woke up coiled in each other's arms, their nude bodies huddled together under the covers for warmth and companionship. Kokonoe couldn't help but giggle as Ragna absentmindedly played with her ears, prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, squeezing her ears gently as he caressed them. Kokonoe smiled sincerely, snuggling closer and closing her eyes to rest.

"I've never felt like this before." She whispered. Ragna grinned, glad that she had enjoyed their moment together. Closing his eyes too, he continued the conversation calmly.

"To think that in nine months, you could be a mother..." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"To think that in nine months, you could be a father..." She replied joyfully, realising how big a step the two had taken together. Ragna nodded his head, their embrace tightening lovingly.

Though her emotions had experienced one hell of a joyride today, Kokonoe had finally reached her goal.

She was content, as was he.

Husband and Wife.

Mother and Father.

Lovers.

X

(A.N): Ugh, I feel dirty! I MUST WASH THESE UNCLEAN HANDS! D:  
Fun trivia: I finished writing this on the 19th of March, a few days after the release of the third chapter of Shaky Foundations... Yeah :P


End file.
